The invention relates to a connector assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector assembly for an igniter system including a ferrite member for noise reduction and a shorting assembly utilized thereby.
Noise reduction techniques for suppressing noise in electrical paths are well known. For example, with regard to electrical paths that operate air bags used in automobiles to protect passengers during impact, reduction of exterior noise is accomplished by employing noise reduction elements. The noise reduction elements prevent the igniter systems of the air bags from being triggered by noise that may inflate the air bags inadvertently. Ferrite members are commonly provided as noise reduction elements within electrical connectors in these electrical paths.
One example of such a ferrite member for an igniter fuse connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,952. The igniter fuse connector mates with a device side connector such as the connector of an air bag. An annular ferrite member (ferrite bead) is arranged around contacts of the igniter fuse connector within an insulative housing thereof to act as a noise reduction element. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,345 discloses a structure wherein a ferrite member (ferrite bead) is arranged around wires within an electrical connector that mates with a device side connector.
With regard to these conventional connectors, the ferrite members are provided in the connector that mates with the device side connector. It is also common for the device side connector to be equipped with a shorting assembly. The shorting assembly shorts the electrical path on the device side connector when the two connectors are not connected so there is no risk that the device side igniter system will malfunction if noise enters the device side electrical path before the two connectors are engaged. However, there is a risk that noise will enter the electrical path between the ferrite member and the igniter system resulting in a malfunction, because the ferrite member is separated from the device along the electrical path.
It is therefore desirable to develop a connector assembly utilizing a shorting assembly wherein the risk of malfunction is reduced by arranging the ferrite member at a position as close as possible to the device to reduce the amount of noise entering the electrical path.
The invention relates to a connector assembly that reduces noise in an igniter system. The connector assembly has a device side connector having a housing with a recess for receiving contacts. A plug connector is connected to the device side connector. A shorting assembly is provided in the recess between the device side connector and the plug connector. The shorting assembly has a shorting member for shorting the contacts of the device side connector when the device side connector and the plug connector are not connected. A ferrite member is arranged within the shorting assembly and receives the contacts. The ferrite member reduces noise in an electrical path that includes the device side connector and the plug connector.